


Greetings, Goodbyes, Forgetting, Meeting

by Musiclover42



Category: HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, cute parent moments, not detailed underage, slight AU, time skipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclover42/pseuds/Musiclover42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VAM. What if Ville and Bam actually met in America when Ville was 13 and Bam was 10? They forget they had met before 14 years later when Bam's girlfriend makes the bold move to meet HIM after a concert. Will they remember and become friends or keep forgetting whilst the unexpected happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally on rockfic.com and I wanted to get some more opinions so I posted it here.  
> This is partly based off a photo that was going around Tumblr with two houses that have 2 separate bedrooms connected because their windows have a mini roof attached so people can sit on it.  
> Please don't hate for this being a VAM fic, I just thought it would be a good explanation as to how they are such good friends.  
> P.S. love feedback -positive or negative- so don't be afraid to give some, I won't bite.

-1989, West Chester, Pennsylvania-

Ville sits on the roof outside his window, Black Sabbath blaring from his headphone which are plugged into his hi-fi. He runs a hand through his hair as he messes up the bass line for the tenth time that night. Lifting his cup filled with cooling coffee he takes a sip letting out a sigh as the lukewarm liquid hits his throat.

Eyes drifting to the clock on his wall he notices it is after midnight. He stifles a yawn, a day filled with helping out his dad in his sex shop and trying to come up with his own lyrics have made the teenage Finn mentally exhausted, but also not in the mood for sleep. He accidentally strums the bass, causing a loud sound to be heard, which in turn causes the light from the room opposite his to turn on.

"Vittu…" he mutters, having heard rumours of his neighbours for this summer.

A face appears in the window opposite him, eyes heavy with sleep. The window opens and the unknown person sticks their head out.

"You should be in bed, asleep," they say with a yawn.

"So should you kid," the Finn replies, his English coming out with pauses in between as he tries to remember how to say it.

"You aren't much older than me," the kid whines, "That isn't fair."

"Life is a bitch," he replies perfectly since he has had to use it so much.

"You said a bad word," the kid exclaims pointing a finger at the Finn.

Ville growls lowly, his patience running thin with the boy more than half his age. 'Surely I wasn't this annoying when I was his age,' Ville thinks.

"Go to bed kid," he says setting his own things on the table inside his room.

"Night," he replies rather politely, "And my name is Bam not kid."

Ville ignores the boy and enters his room, closing the window quickly behind him. With a growl he undresses down to his trousers and collapses onto the bed, wishing for sleep to come.

Meanwhile Bam lies down on his bed, a grin on his face, really happy that he made a new friend before falling asleep rather quickly.


	2. New Friends?

-1989, West Chester, Pennsylvania. 4 days before departure-

Ville sighs upon entering his room. Most of his stuff is packed away except for the essentials; his bass, his book of doodles and lyrics, his cassettes and vinyls as well as his clothes. Pressing play he smiles when The Stooges blares from it, before frowning when he realises he may have gotten the kid's attention.

Bam sits cleaning the deck of his board, humming an Elvis song his father would play when he was driving. His head perks up when he hears unfamiliar music. He realises it is his neighbour whom he has been trying to talk to since the day they met the week before. He opens his window and lifts a small pebble, throwing it lightly at the opposite window.

Ville hears something hit his window but ignores it as he continues to pack. Once again something hits his window and he ignores it, but the moment he hears multiple things hitting his window he snaps. Walking over to the window, fists clenched, he opens it and says the first thing that comes to mind.

"What the fuck do you want kid?" he growls, his accent becoming heavy.

Bam is about to point out that he swore but decides that angering his neighbour is a bad idea.

"What are you listening to?" Bam asks.

"You've never heard of Iggy and The Stooges?" Ville replies in shock, "You haven't fucking lived!"

"Stop cussing!" Bam exclaims.

"How old are you kid?" Ville asks, faking interest.

"10," he replies, giving a toothy grin.

"Well grow up and get used to it," Ville snaps at him before closing his window with a bang.

Pebbles hit the window but Ville replies with the middle finger, before closing his curtains. Bam frowns and goes back into his room. He looks around quickly for a page and a pen before writing, 'I don't mean to annoy you. I just want to be friends.'

Bam gets some cello-tape before climbing out of his window and across the roof to the other window. He sticks the page up and knocks before running back to his room.

Ville sighs and rips open his curtains, stopping his rampage when he reads the note. He opens the window and shouts across.

"I leave in 4 days," he says.

"Can we try?" Bam asks.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" the Finn asks curiously.

"Cause you seem nice and I want to," Bam replies, "You look lonely"

Ville sighs and shakes his head. " I'm not."

Bam ignores him and looks hopeful. "What's your name? I told you mine.

"Just call me Vil," he says with an annoyed sigh, "Americans can never pronounce it properly."

Just as Bam was about to reply his mother shouts for him. Giving an apologetic smile he leaves the room. Ville, on the other-hand, rolls his eyes before writing a response to Bam's question. 'Learn about good music and don't piss me off. First two steps to becoming my friend. Also stop hitting my fucking window,' it reads.

Ville sets it on the younger's windowsill before heading back into his room, placing his headphones in and falling asleep to his favourite music.


	3. Goodbyes/Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be two chapters in one as I'm feeling generous. Also please ignore any gramatically incorrect sentences, in a sleep deprived state and will fix later

-1989, West Chester, P.A.-

Ville puts the final things into his bag with a sigh. He was heading home in a couple of hours, and he was grateful for it. No children to bother him, he'd get to see his friends but most of all, it would be cold. Hoisting his bag onto his shoulder, he carries it and his suitcase downstairs next to his family's belongs. Trudging back upstairs to his now empty room he takes the paper he had been keeping in his pocket for a while out and sticks it to the window, knowing the 10 year old would see it. He walks back to his bed and lies down, planning on napping for the next couple of hours.

Meanwhile Bam has just ran up to his room, planning on speaking to his foreign friend, stopping as he enters. He reads the poor handwriting and gasps before running back downstairs and out of the house. He goes right and runs up the steps of Ville's house, pausing to catch his breath before knocking on the door.

Ville groans and gets up, realising there is no one else home to answer the door for him. He sloly walks down the stairs, running a hand through his short hair. (His mother wouldn't let him grow it out) He opens the door with a tired sigh.

"Vil!" Bam shouts and then hugs the teenager, "Is today really your last day?"

"Yes and I'm glad it is," he replies pushing the boy off of him, "I can't to go back to where it is isn't fucking warm all the time."

"Bad word," Bam points out to which Ville glares, "I'll miss you."

Ville snorts at this and raises an eyebrow, "We met a week and a half ago kid," he points out, just as his parents pull up, "See you never Bam."

"Will you be back again?" Bam asks slightly hopefully.

"Doubtful," he replies briefly, "Goodbye."

Bam walks back to his house, looking back once to see Ville packing the car with his dad. Walking inside he sighs and goes to hs room, annoyed that he has lost his friend.

GOODBYES END

HELLO AGAIN Chapter start

-1992, West Chester, P.A.-

They eat dinner at the Margera's house, a common thing for the couple. Sure they had only met a month before but they felt like they had known each other forever. Tonight was the night they would do it. Not because the 16 year old Finn was forcing the 13 year old American boy to, but because they both wanted this.

They headed to the American's room, stealing kisses along the way. The moment they enter the room their doubts are left at the door to watch the two in the act. When they finish, and are holding onto each other in a tight embrace, they realise they regret nothing. They could think of no better way to spend their final night together.

As the American falls asleep, the Finn kisses his hair, once thought running through his head. 'You are nothing like the brat you once where, yet I still haven't told you my proper name. You still call be Vil, but this time around you want me to call you Brandon. So mature now my beautiful boyfriend, and maybe, had we not been from different countries, this wouldn't feel like a summer fling.'

The next morning the Finn is gone but a letter has been left in its place. 'Sorry to leave you like this Brandon but I had to finish packing and be ready to leave by noon. Maybe if we ever meet again it won't end like this.'


	4. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville and his band have finally made it big. Razorblade has just come out and Bam buys it, loving everything about it. What happens when he decides to go see them whilst they tour Europe?

-2000, Germany, H.I.M. gig-

Ville sits with a bottle of water in his hand, keeping the alcohol for onstage, especially when he has a 9 year old watching him. Chuckling as he watches her braid Linde's hair, he takes a drag of his cigarette. Seppo appears, the sign that they have to go on before leaving as everyone except Ville an the child leave.

"Kulta," he says remembering to speak in his native language to her, "I have to go onstage now. Are you going to be a good girl and sit with your ear muffs on whilst you watch papa sing?"

(Weren't expecting that where ya?) "Yes papa," she replies and walks over to him to give him a hug, "Good luck."

The two walk out of the room and just before they get onstage he lifts her up onto a box, places the ear muffs on before kissing her forehead and turning on the ear muffs. He walks out onto the stage, giving the child a wave before preforming.

Bam stands in the crowd, singing along with everyone, excited that he was able to get tickets on such short notice. He gets more into the music as do the rest of the fans, the girls swooning every time Ville shows his ass or takes off his shirt. For Bam, the show is over too soon, and even though he would like to knock on the door to meet them, he decides it would be better in an English speaking country.

-A couple of days later, London, England-

Ville walks offstage after another amazing gig to see the child asleep, the different time zones and late nights finally catching up with her. Ville carefully lifts her and carries her back to the dressing room, realising he really shouldn't be keeping a 9 year old up this late. Setting her down on the couch, her head resting in his lap, he strokes her hair as he talks to the others.

Bam stands at the back entrance with his girlfriend Jen. He looks thoughtfully at the door, trying to come up with a way of getting in there to meet them.

"Just knock on the door and tell them who you are," Jen says, "Cause if you won't then I will." 

Bam looks at her but doesn't move. Jen sighs and walks over to the door, Bam at her heels, and raps on the door. A bouncer appears to whom Jen quickly explains who they are and what they want. The bouncer calls for H.I.M.'s manager, who agrees to letting them in once hearing who they are.

Bam bounces from foot to foot as he waits to enter the dressing room, excitement filling him as he gets to meet the people who have been haunting his dreams since first listening to them. They enter and Bam almost faints but is able to regain his composure.

"Hi, I''m Bam Margera," he says holding out a hand.

"I'm Linde," the guitarist says shaking his hand, "That's Gaz, Mige, Zoltan and Ville." He points to each in turn, then realises he forgot the child. "That's Kayla," he adds pointing to her.

"I'm Jen," she says since Bam forgot, whilst walking over to Kayla, "How old is she?"

"Almost 10," Ville replies, "Kayla kulta. Wake up honey."

She rolls over slightly, rubbing her eyes and yawns. Sitting upright she nuzzles into Ville's side, before looking around the room.

"She's yours then?" Jen asks to which Ville nods, "Where is her mother?"

"She doesn't have one," Ville replies becoming annoyed at this woman. He feels a tug on his sleeve and looks down at his daughter. "Yes kulta?"

"Who are these people?" she asks.

"Hey cutie," Bam says, taking on an unusual approach to the child, "My name is Bam and this scary lady is Jen."

Kayla giggles at this and says "funny." Ville pats her head gently.

"It was lovely to meet you both but I have to get her to bed," he says, handing Bam a card, "We'll be here for a couple of days if you want to meet up. See you back at the hotel guys!"

With that Ville leaves, taking Kayla with him, whilst mentally pushing away any memories he gets of Bam, deciding now is not a good time.


	5. Remembering Slightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam and his friend Ryan decided to take Ville up on his offer. They meet at a bar with the rest of the band. Is there something hidden in plain sight that only some people know about?

-2000, London, England-

Ville walks into the bar with Kayla on his back and a cigarette on his lips. He notices the band right away and smiles before setting Kayla down due to her protests of not wanting to be on his back any longer. He smiles and takes a drag before stubbing out the butt in the nearest ashtray. He walks over to the bar and orders a drink for himself and the child, and is just about to pay when someone recognises him.

"You're Ville Valo right?" they say, American accent completely noticeable.

"Yeah," he replies lifting his drinks.

"Oh shit sorry, you probably think I'm some obsessed fan," they say with a laugh, "I'm Ryan Dunn, Bam Margera's best friend."

"From the gig a couple of days ago," Ville says remembering, "Why don't you two come over and drink with me and the guys?"

"I'll go tell Bam and then we'll be right over," Ryan agrees before walking off.

Ville walks back to his friends and sits down, placing the two drinks he bought on the table. He looks around for Kayla to see her talking to Mige, rather hurriedly, probably telling a funny story about some t.v. show. Linde gives him a questioning look, as it isn't often he panics like that, but Ville just shakes his head and takes a drink of his beer.

Bam and Ryan walk over, both carrying drinks and talking among themselves. As they arrive at the table, Bam smiles widely when he notices everyone is there, even the child. Unbeknownst to him, Ville sees the smile from the corner of his eye and his heart skips a beat as he remembers the last time he saw that smile, immediately regretting it.

"Hey guys, I'm Bam, we met the other night?" he says to which they nod in recognition, "This is my buddy Ryan Dunn."

Ryan nods as the band says hi, and Kayla waves. She climbs off Mige's knee and walks over to Bam.

"Hi," she says, smiling at him.

"Hey cutie, do you remember me?" Bam asks.

"You had the scary lady with you last time," she replies before moving closer and whispers, "Your new friend doesn't seem scary."

Bam laughs at this and nods. "Ryan is really nice," he says before turning to Ryan, "This was the girl I was on about Dunn. The one Jen scared."

Ryan looks at the child and notices a twinkle in her multi-coloured eyes that he has only ever seen in Bam's. Smiling softly to her, she smiles back before walking back to Mige. They move over so the two Americans can sit down.

"Bam isn't always like this with children," he comments, "Blames this guy he met one summer who basically hated kids and took out most of his anger on Bam. What was he called Bam?"

"I don't fucking remember Ry," Bam replies, "I was 10."

"Everyone goes through that phase," Linde comments, "Even Vil' did until he got Kayla."

"Ville did too?" Bam says a flash of recognition passing his face.

They nod and start to tell stories, only stopping to order drinks and when Kayla gets tired. She hugs everyone and high fives Ryan, and is going to high five Bam to until he says.

"Can I have a kiss cutie?" he says before pointing to his cheek, "Here please."

She looks thoughtful, and Bam's eyes widen when he sees it. The same look he would've had at that age. She places a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving with Ville, skipping by his side.

Bam grows quieter as the night goes on, the only thing going through his mind is the image of the 16 year old foreigner, who helped him realise he was bisexual, and the image of the 9 year old who looks ever so slightly like him. 'How is that possible?' he thinks, 'Men can't have children… I must be over thinking it. Trying to find something in his daughter to connect with so we can get closer.'

Meanwhile Ville tucks Kayla in and tells her a bedtime story, one in which the lovers are reunited again and again but never remember each other. 'Star crossed lovers,' Ville thinks as he falls asleep beside his daughter, holding her close so he knows it isn't just a dream.


	6. Goodbye...or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville and the band go back to Helsinki to take a break from touring before the interviews start. Bam on the other hand is still in London, and is really confused.

-2000, Helsinki, Finland-

They arrive back in their hometown, all happy to be home for their own reasons. To save money they all get into one taxi, Kayla asleep in her father's arms. Ville gets left off first as his apartment is closest. Carefully he gets out so not to waken Kayla, before waving to the guys as he turn to walk up to his apartment block. He takes the key from his pocket and lets himself in, tightening his grip slightly on Kayla.

He walks up to their apartment and opens the door just as she shifts in his arms, wakening slightly. Nuzzling into his chest she lets out a yawn, rubbing her eyes. He closes the door behind him before setting her down on the couch, kissing her forehead gently. He walks to the kitchen to make some coffee, pressing the button on his answering machine as he goes.

"You have 2 new messages," it informs him before replaying them, "You have 3 interviews this week Ville, don't forget," Seppo says, slightly static, "And that American you met in Lond-"

The voice cuts off as Ville stops it and skips to the next one before pouring a cup of coffee, which he downs in one before making another.

"Hey Vill, it's Bam," Bam says, his voice also slightly static, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a drink sometime. I really liked spending time with you and Kayla, but I'm also quite annoyed I didn't get to say goodbye. I'm probably using up all your tape so I'll stop now. Bye Ville."

Ville almost spits out his coffee before swearing rather loudly in Finnish, waking Kayla. She walks sleepily into the kitchen to see Ville with his head in his hands, muttering to himself. She walks over and hugs him.

"Papa when will we get to see Bam-Bam again?" she asks looking up at him, "I wanna see him and Ry-Ry again."

"I don't know kulta," he whispers, "I really don't know."

"Can you ask him?" she asks giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I don't have his number kulta," he replies lifting her up onto his knee, "But if you're really good I'll ask Seppo for it. Now give papa a kiss."

She places a kiss on his cheek and hugs him tightly, showing her thanks. Ville chuckles and hugs her back, his heart aching at not being able to tell her nor Bam the truth.

Meanwhile at Helsinki airport: Bam, Ryan, Jenn and a couple of others arrive from London along with Seppo -who had to stay behind to pay for the rooms and other stuff. Seppo gives them directions to Ville's apartment. The group split up so it is only Bam and Ryan going to Ville's whist everyone else is heading to the hotel to get checked in.

Hopping in their rental car, the two Americans follow the directions given and soon arrive at their destination. Getting out they start to walk up, wrapping their coats around themselves to keep warm. They quickly get inside and start looking for the right one.

"If he calls the cops for stalking, it's your fault not mine," Ryan says as they walk.

"He is hardly going to call the cops," Bam replies, "especially if it means explaining who the child is."

"Bam about her do-" Ryan begins before stopping when he notices Bam has stopped and is going to knock.

Ryan gives him a go for it look and Bam knocks quickly. They hear footsteps and Finnish before the door opens to show a rather tired looking Ville.

"Surprise," Bam says with a smile before hugging the Finn.

Ville pushes him away and suddenly looks like his 13 year old self. He growls lowly before walking away from the door and speaking Finnish, making a come in gesture.

"Kayla your best friends are here," he says, his words dripping with sarcasm as he sits on the sofa with an expression that screams 'kill me.'

Bam and Ville share the same thought, both rather annoyed at the other. 'What the fuck is going on?' they think.


	7. Meeting Whilst Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville is reluctant to let his daughter near Bam, but when he insists on staying with them and looking after her when Ville goes to do interviews, how can he refuse? Also, Ryan wants to know the truth of Kayla's missing mother.

-2000, Helsinki, Finland-

Kayla runs into the room, excited that her friends are here. The moment she sees them she runs over to them, hugging Bam and then high-fiving Ryan.

"Hi," she says before going to sit on Ville's knee, smiling up at him, "Did you phone Seppo?"

"Kulta you where with me when the door bell rang," Ville says with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah," she says with a giggle, "Can I show Ryan my room? Please papa."

"Just so long as you don't make a mess," he replies to which he is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

Kayla takes Ryan's hand and skips down the hallway to her room, leaving Bam and Ville alone. Bam sits down in an armchair, looking anywhere but at Ville. Ville, on the other hand, is twirling cigarette between his fingers whilst waiting for Bam to speak.

"Cute kid," he finally says.

"Well she's certainly taking a liking towards you," he says, his tone rather harsh.

"All the girls are like that," he says jokingly, "I woo them over so easily."

"And the men too, I suppose Brandon?" Ville says, more of a question than a statement.

"Don't call me Brandon, not even my parents call me that," he replies, ignoring the comment.

"It sounds nicer, more mature," Ville comments, "Bam makes you sound like a 10 year old."

A smirk plays at Ville's lips for a brief moment before he gets up and walks to the kitchen. Bam watches him go, confusion etched into his features. He gets up and follows him, ready to get some answers just as a message comes through the answering machine.

"Rakohammas, there's been a change of plans," Lily says in Finnish, "The interview is in half an hour. None of us can babysit as we all have to be there, but you can't take her with you either."

"Vittu," Ville exclaims, "Kayla! Come here please!"

"What did he say?" Bam asks.

"The fucking interview has been changed to in half an hour," Ville says, "And I have no fucking babysitter to look after Kayla as the guys have to be there too so I have to take her to my fucking parents house."

"Ville we can look after her," Bam suggests just as Kayla walks in with Ryan behind her.

"I'm not letting two people I don't know look after my daughter whilst I'm at an interview that could take up to 2 hours," Ville replies running a hand through his hair.

"Papa can they babysit me?" Kayla asks, "I don't want to go to grandma's."

Ville sighs and nods reluctantly when she gives him her puppy dog eyes. Ville looks for his phone to phone a cab when Ryan pipes up.

"I'll drive you," Ryan says, "Car is out front."

"Thanks," he replies before kissing Kayla's head, "Be good kulta, keep the place clean and tidy."

Ville and Ryan leave, climbing into the car outside. Ryan shivers as he starts the car, but Ville remains unaffected by the cold. Ville sighs and looks out the window after giving Ryan the directions. Ryan starts to drive before turning to look at Ville for a moment.

"Where is Kayla's mother?" Ryan asks.

"She doesn't have one," the Finn replies, not averting his gaze from outside.

"Next question… why does Kayla sometimes look like Bam?" he asks.

"Coincidence," Ville lies, "She didn't even know who Brandon was until London."

"How do you know his first name?"

"I've heard of him before…"

"You've met him before too, haven't you?"

"What is with all the fucking questions Ryan?"

"I just want to put the pieces of the puzzle together."

"Do you want to know the truth Ryan?" Ville asks with a sigh, to which Ryan nods, "She doesn't have a mother because I conceived her. They were experimenting with male pregnancies but soon after I became pregnant they stopped all the experiments. I have met Bam before, twice to be exact. Once when I was 13 and once when I was 16. When I met him when I was 16 I was on the medication and didn't think we would do it, or that it would work. So Kayla is my daughter-"

"-And Bam's too," Ryan finishes, "You haven't told him though?"

"I will once he remembers," Ville replies, "because I haven't forgotten him. If you tell him before he does neither of you will be allowed near her."

With that Ville gets out of the car as they had stopped outside the building the interview is in. Ville walks in, slightly glad to get it off his chest, and tries -and succeeds- to act as normal as possible.

Meanwhile, whilst Ryan and Ville are away, Kayla shows Bam her room and then the two go to watch t.v. When Ryan gets back he sees the two asleep on the couch, the resemblance between the two rather noticeable.

 

[Translations: Vittu - fuck. Kulta- sweetheart. Rakohammas- basically means teeth gap, but it is Ville's nickname that only his band members or really old/obsessive fans use]


	8. Dreams Are Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He promised me that he wouldn't forget…"

-2000, Helsinki, Finland. A week until Kayla's birthday-

Ville and the guys introduce themselves to the interviewer. The interview attempts to flirt with Ville, focusing most of the questions on him, but quickly realises her efforts are futile so begins to question the others, whilst flirting with Linde. Ville begins to zone out now that the questions are focused on the others, his mind drifting back to when he left Bam the second time.

-Flashback 1991, West Chester P.A.-

They kissed one last time before holding each other close, the Finn not wanting to leaving. He has no choice though, his flight leaves at noon and he has just created a band in his home country. The younger boy hides his face in the crook of the Finn's neck, taking in his scent and his entire being one last time.

The Finn's chest heaves almost as if he is in a deep sleep, but the way his whole body shakes lets the younger boy know that he isn't sleeping. In fact he is crying, which causes a broken sob to escape his lips, gaining the attention of his lover.

"Don't cry babe," the American whispers, "We will see each other again, I know we will. I won't forget you."

"Promise?" the Finn chokes out, his breathing becoming ragged.

"I promise babe, I will never forget you," he replies, before placing a soft yet short kiss on the Finn's lips, "I really like you… No wait that isn't true, I'm in love with you."

A smile appears on the Finn's lips, one which only the American can cause. He goes to say the words back but his breath catches in his throat so all that is heard is a wheezing sound. The American realises what is happening a quickly hands him his inhaler. 2 puffs later and the Finn can breathe properly again. Placing a hand on the younger's cheek, he pulls him closer.

"I'm in love with you too," he whispers into his lovers ear, "My little enkil."

The American blushes and hides his face, but the Finn uses this to his advantage and whispers 3 words straight from his heart.

"Forever and always."

-Flashback end-

Ville sighs just as the interview asks the final question. She gives him a questioning look but he just mutters a simple "nothing." The others answer the question, wanting to leave as much as Ville does. The interviewer just gets the words "That will be all," out before the band get up and leave.

Linde takes Ville home, but the drive there is filled with silence, neither men in the mood for talking. Once they arrive, Ville mutters his thanks before walking briskly to the door of his apartment block. Ville basically runs to his apartment, causing him to take a puff of his inhaler before walking in, expecting the place to be a mess.

He looks rather surprised that it isn't. It is then that he realises it is really quiet. Taking off his coat and hanging it up, Ville looks around for a sign of the two men and his daughter, which is when he spots Ryan watching t.v. 'If Ryan is there then where are the other two?' he thinks, walking over.

Ville walks around to sit in the armchair, smiling when he spots them. Kayla and Bam are still asleep on the sofa, Kayla with her head on Bam's chest and legs curled up, and Bam lying flat on his back with the exception of his head which is propped up by a cushion.

"Cute," Ville comments.

"Been like that since I got back," Ryan says, "Haven't moved or woken up at all."

"She must've tired him out," Ville says jokingly.

"You can really see the resemblance," Ryan comments, earning himself a glare from Ville, "I think he remembers."

"He promised me that he wouldn't forget," Ville replies, his voice filling with sadness, "I didn't think an enkil could lie…"

Bam moves slightly, blushing red from his dream, before becoming still once again. Ryan ignores this as if it happens all the time, whilst Ville looks confused.

"V-Vil'," Bam moans in his sleep, causing Ville to blush furiously.

"Yep he remembers," Ryan comments smugly, completely unphased by the outburst.

[Translation: Enkil - angle (I think the Finnish is spelt correctly, if not will correct) ]


	9. What Is Your Birthday Wish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville wants to confront Bam, but he doesn't want to get hurt… Will Kayla be able to help?

-2000, Helsinki, Finland-

Ryan bids his goodbyes to Ville, telling him to tell Bam he is away back to the hotel. Ville decides to take a shower, considering it isn't that often he gets time to himself. The moment the hot water hits his bare skin he sighs, letting his muscles relax before washing his hair and his body.

Once done he gets out and dresses, picking a plain black button up shirt and some baggy trousers. He smiles slightly, tracing his fingers over the tattoo on his pelvis, before lightly dragging them upwards to the almost faded scar. 'Almost 10 years,' he thinks as he walks back out to where the others are.

Kayla stirs slightly as Ville walks into the room. She lifts her head, her eyes heavy with sleep. Ville walks over and gently smooths out her hair, causing her to start dozing. He smiles at how easily she falls asleep again and at the fact that she didn't notice she was lying on Bam. Ville walks into the kitchen, looking for a take away menu, debating on whether or not they will eat in.

Sighing, he walks back out and sits in an armchair, thinking about how much of a change it is for the apartment to be quiet. Whilst he is deep in thought, Kayla wakes up. She carefully gets off Bam and walks over to Ville, climbing onto the chair to sit in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her he begins to sing in Finnish.

Kayla hides her head under Ville's chin, listening to his heartbeat. She holds his hand, wrapping both of her arms around it almost as if hugging it. Tears fall down her cheeks and her petite frame starts to shake. He looks down at her, worried and confused.

"Kulta what's the matter?" he whispers, his voice full of concern.

"I-It's my birthday n-next week," she replies between sobs, "A-And my w-wish won't come true."

"Don't say that Kayla," he replies, wiping away her tears, "What do you really want for your birthday?"

"I w-want papa to be h-happy," she replies, "And a m-mama or p-papa."

"Kulta as long as you are here I will be happy," he replies, holding her close, "You already have a papa, why do you want another one?"

"All my friends have a mama and a papa," she replies, having stopped crying, "Their mama's or papa's keep asking about my mama."

"Kayla, you just ignore them," Ville replies, "They just can't accept a little change… How about you wake Bam up and then we will get some Fastfood as a treat when he goes?"

"Can he eat with us?" she asks, looking up at him.

"I think his friends might be worried about him," he replies, "But you can ask once he's awake."

Kayla nods and slips off his knee. She walks over to Bam and pokes him in the cheek, gently calling his name. When he doesn't wake up she sits on his chest and gently pulls his hair. He wakes up, blinking slightly and rubs his eyes before smiling at the child.

"Hey cutie," he says, "Sleep well?"

She smiles and nods. "Papa wants to know if you want to stay and eat. We are getting fastfood," she says with a smile.

"I'll have to call my friends first but maybe," he replies, "Can you get off now?"

She giggles and gets off, walking back over to Ville and sits in his lap. She kisses Ville's cheek before smiling at Bam.

"Will you come to my birthday party?" she asks.

"When is your birthday?" Bam asks, standing up and stretching.

"It is in a week," Ville replies, "She'll be 10. Isn't that right kulta?"

She nods and Bam gives him an 'I'll think bout it' look before excusing himself to phone his friends. When he comes back in he hears Ville singing in Finnish; singing a song he hasn't heard since he was 13.

"Silent Night?" he asks, interrupting the singing.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kayla replies, knowing Bam can't speak Finnish.

"A guy I met when I was a teenager sang it to me," he replies, his voice filling with sadness.

'Vil,' Bam thinks, 'is definitely Ville…' Bam's eyes glaze over as he zones out, slowly remembering him. Ville keeps singing, noticing Bam's reaction, whilst his mind is doing backflips and screaming with joy. 'HE REMEMBERS!' Ville thinks, handing Kayla the menus for the fastfood places.


	10. Will You Tell Me The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam decides to stay for dinner. Jenn, Bam and Vile want the truth, but with everything else in their lives going right, it's obviously going to go right too, …right?

Ville leaves the room to order the food, whilst Kayla and Bam sit watching cartoons. Ville smiles slightly as he watches them, rather bemused at the looks on their faces, one which clearly shows a resemblance. Walking back in again, he sits on the couch, gently stroking Kayla's hair, earning a giggle. She gets up off the ground and sits down in his lap, twirling some of his wet hair between her fingers.

Bam looks up at the two, smiling at how close they are. He feels a sadness wash over him as he feels sorry for the child, but also for himself. 'It's only her and her dad,' he thinks, watching them curiously, 'and here I am thinking about the fact I'll never have children especially when I'm with Jenn. How is she able to smile like that when she has no other parent?'

"Bam," Ville says, interrupting his thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

"How I managed to stay with Jenn for this long," he replies after a moment, "I think she's cheating on me."

Ville frowns at this, just as the doorbell rings. Walking over he pays the delivery guy before walking back inside with the food. He sets it down on the table and takes out some plates. Bam and Kayla walk in, smelling the food, just as Bam's phone rings.

"Sorry," he says before walking out and hitting answer, "Hey Jenn... I'm not cheating on you, I'm just spending sometime with Ville and his daughter. Well fuck you, I told Ryan and Raab. I'm beginning to wonder why I fucking brought you here, it's a beautiful place. Yeah, I suppose we are through."

Hanging up he sighs, pissed off at her. 'Just cause I didn't call her babe one time,' he thinks with a sigh, 'Good riddance, I fucking give up with women.'

Meanwhile, whilst Bam is arguing, Kayla and Ville are setting out the food. They hear some of the conversation and Kayla gasps.

"Papa, Bam said a bad word," she whispers, looking at him with eyes open wide.

Ville chuckles at this. "I'll tell him off later," he replies, patting her head.

Kayla nods, and Bam walks back in. They eat in silence, each in their own world. Kayla thinking of getting to see her friends; Bam thinking of how glad he is that he broke up with Jenn; and Ville thinking of… well, Bam. Once they finish eating, Kayla goes back to watching her cartoons, whilst Bam decides to help Ville clean up.

"Ville…" Bam says.

"Yes?" Ville replies.

"Have we met before?" Bam asks.

"Yeah, in London," Ville replies, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I mean years ago," he says, unimpressed.

"Maybe," the Finn replies, "Maybe not."

"Can I get a serious answer from you?" the American says with a sigh.

"That depends Enkil," the Finn replies, "I don't think you've earned it."

Bam flushes as he hears the nickname his foreign lover used, which causes him to gasp when his mind puts the pieces together. Ville, on the other hand, acts as if he didn't hear it whilst he puts the plates away.

"Vil?" Bam asks hesitantly.

"Yes Brandon?" he replies, turning to face him.

"It is you…" he whispers in disbelief, going to hug the Finn.

Ville bypasses it. "You broke your promise," he informs Bam angrily before walking out of the room.

'Promise?' Bam thinks, 'What pro- …fuck, that one. I didn't forget you though, I just didn't recognise you…'


	11. Meeting/Forgiving Could Never Taste as Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to make it up to you… Please let me."

-A couple of days later-

Bam sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It's been 3 days since his outburst, and Ville still isn't speaking to him. Due to this being on his mind constantly, he can't even pull off the simplest trick without landing on his ass. Ryan gives him a worried look, as he knows Ville is the same. Ryan's phone rings and Bam begin to tune it out when he hears something of interest.

"Hey Kay," Ryan says smiling when he hears her laugh, "Where's your dad? Hmm… Of course I will." Ryan catches Bam looking at him. "Can Bam help out?" he adds, "Oh, ok. See you in a bit Kay."

Bam walks over with a perplexed look on his face. Ryan just tells him to stay here, but doesn't bother to elaborate further.

Meanwhile, Ville walks out of the bathroom, dressed in clean clothes with his signature beanie on his head. He heads to the sitting room, where Kayla is sitting doing her homework. She looks up at him, turning the book around for him to check it.

"Papa, are you and Bam fighting?" she asks curiously.

"Just a little disagreement, kulta," he replies before turning the book back round to her, "Looks good to me."

"Is that why you are going out?" she asks, packing up her stuff, "So you can stop fighting?"

"Something like that," Ville replies, "Don't worry about it Kayla. Everything will be back to normal."

She nods and goes over to him, giving him a big hug. He hugs back, kissing her head. Sitting down on the couch she sits beside him, playing with the cuff of his shirt. Ville quickly sends a text to Bam, making sure the number is on private, before holding Kayla close.

Bam looks at his phone and reads the text, looking confused as to who would be asking him to a bar. Assuming it's Ville he quickly gets changed into something nicer, and attempts to fix his hair. He heads down to the lobby with Ryan, who leaves whilst he is asking for directions.

Realising it isn't that far away Bam decides to walk, picking up a bouquet of roses along the way. 'May seem cheesy, but I want to make it up to him,' he thinks, entering the bar and spotting the man he thought it would be in a dimly lit corner. He walks over quickly, gently setting the bouquet on the table.

"Ville…" he begins, "I want to make it up to you. Please let me."

Ville just nods and gives him a motion to sit down before signalling to the bartender for another round. Ville then lifts a rose from the bouquet and smells it, a faint blush appearing on his ivory skin.

"You have some explaining to do Bam," he finally says, "And it better be good."

Meeting: End.

Forgiving Could Never Taste As Sweet: Begin.

"Honestly?" Bam says after a moment of shock, "You have never left my mind. You never told me your last name, or your full first name so it took me a while to put the pieces together. Plus you let your hair grow out so I wasn't able to tell if you where the same guy from when I was 13."

Ville looks at him, not saying a word before taking a drink of his beer. Finally he gives Bam a shy smile, one that shows he is forgiven.

"I forgive you Bam," he says, "But I have something to tell you first, before we act upon this. It is about Kayla…"

"What bout her?" he asks before his voice fills with worry, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine Bam, its just…" Ville begins before looking at the table and taking a deep breath, "She's your daughter."

Bam freezes, his mouth wide open in shock He tries to speak but nothing comes out. Instead he takes Ville's hand so he will look up. When he does Bam tilts his head in a questioning way.

"She is our child," the Finn whispers, "I was apart of a test group for male pregnancies, but I was the only one who conceived who stayed alive. That's when they shut it down, leaving 16 -or rather 17- year old me with a baby, who I wasn't allowed to see for 3 months. You probably hate me now, and don't want anything to do with her."

"Ville I don't hate you," Bam replies, "If anything I love you more. I wouldn't want to give her up for anything, I just want to make it up to her… All the years of her life that I missed."

"Bam…" Ville breathes just as said American sits beside him.

Bam places his hands on either side of Ville's face before placing a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling away, he averts his gaze,but that doesn't stop Ville from spotting the hunger in his eyes. Gently Ville removes one of Bam's hands, downing the rest of his drink before removing the other. Ville joins their hands and kisses Bam on the cheek before moving to his neck, pausing for a moment.

"Let's go back to your hotel," Ville whispers, his voice thick with lust.

Bam nods and the two leave the place, once Ville pays his tab. Ville smiles at Bam who smiles back, leading him to his hotel, then the elevator, then finally his room.


	12. Will You Be There In The Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Don't leave come morning,' he thinks, 'My heart won't be able to cope if you leave again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut to follow. It isn't necessary for the story so you can skip it

Bam closes the door behind him as Ville takes off his coat. Ville walks over, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and kissing him roughly. Bam moans and kisses back, moving to the side so he doesn't get a handle in his back. Ville pushes him up against the door and tears open Bam's shirt before attacking his chest with his mouth.

"W-Willa!" Bam moans, arching his back so Ville will touch him more, "B-Bed."

"Ah ah ah," Ville says in a teasing tone, "Tonight Brandon I'm in charge."

Bam nods and then moans as Ville begins to kiss his neck, hands trailing down his chest, tweaking a perked nipple when Bam least expects it. Ville sucks on Bam's neck, marking him, before running his tongue over it causing Bam to bite his lip.

"I want to hear you Bam," he whispers into his ear, "I want to hear you tel me what you want."

"Fuck me," Bam replies just as Ville places his mouth over one of his nipples, "Oh God…"

Ville chuckles, removing his mouth for a moment so he can lead Bam to the bed. Once Bam is on the bed Ville straddles his waist, removing his shirt before reattaching his mouth to Bam's. Moaning he licks the elder man's lip, asking for entrance, which is given gladly. Their tongues fight for dominance, but Bam let's Ville win, especially when their hips grind together.

Breaking away for air, Ville runs his hands down Bam's chest before leaving them to rest at the waist of his jeans. He looks up, and gazes into the blue eyes that remind him of sapphires and oceans, searching them for a sign of reluctance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ville asks, "Once the belt opens there will be no turning back."

"I'm sure," he replies, "I want you so fucking much…"

Ville smirks and quickly unbuckles Bam's belt before getting up slightly to pull off his jeans, throwing them on top of the growing pile of discarded clothing. Ville brings his hands back up to the waist band of Bam's boxers before ripping them open in one swift motion.

A moan escapes Ville's lips as he lowers his head to lap up some of the precum. Locking his gaze with Bam he slowly licks from the base of his shaft to the head, earning a moan from the younger man. The elder lowers his head once more, this time taking the head into his mouth. At a slow pace he bobs his head, each time taking more of the younger's shaft in his mouth.

Bam's hands make their way to Ville's hair, urging him to pick up the pace. A hand wraps around the base of his shaft, whilst the other hand goes to Ville's back pocket. Ville takes out a small bottle of lube, and whilst still sucking the younger off he puts a generous amount onto his fingers. Carefully he circles Bam's entrance before slipping a thin digit in, causing Bam to wince. As he slowly pushes the finger in and out, he distracts Bam from the pain by sucking him harder and moaning to send vibrations down his shaft.

"W-Willa," Bam moans, "I'm gonna…"

As Ville inserts another digit into his lovers virgin ass, Bam cums into Ville's mouth who swallows all of it. Removing his mouth he kisses Bam as his fingers prep his entrance. Bam kisses back and bucks his hips, moving his hands down to unbuckle Ville's belt. Ville inserts another digit to widen him further just as his leather pants are removed. Bam blushes as he realises Ville has gone commando, wrapping hand around his member. Ville gasps and pulls away, eyes heavy with lust.

"Ville fuck me," he whispers, "I'm ready…"

Ville nods and removes his fingers causing Bam to whimper. Ville coats his member in lube before lining it up to Bam's entrance. He slowly oushes in, causing Bam to wince in pain. He places light kisses over his lover's body to distract him from the pain.

"It'll get better soon enkil," Ville says as he pushes the whole way in and waits for his lover to adjust.

"Move Ville," he whines.

Placing a kiss on his lips he pulls almost the whole way out before pushing back in again, at a steady yet slow place. When his lover bucks his hips and urges him to go faster, the Finn begins to slam into him, getting faster each time. He moves Bam slightly and slams in, this time hitting his prostate head on, causing his lover to arch his back and grip the bed sheets tightly. Ville wraps a hand around Bam's member and jerks him off in time to his thrusts, quickly sending Bam over the edge.

"Ville!" he shouts as his muscles clench around Ville's member.

"Bam!" Ville shouts soon after, riding out his orgasm.

Slowly pulling out, he collapses onto the bed beside Bam, wiping his hand clean on the bedcovers. The two lie panting, both tired after that. Bam wraps an arm around Ville before kissing him softly. Ville kisses back, before pulling away and pulling the covers up over them.

"I love you Ville," Bam whispers, resting his head on his chest.

"Love you too enkil," Ville replies with a yawn before kissing Bam's head.

Ville quickly falls asleep, whilst Bam lies listening to his heartbeat for a moment before slowly falling asleep. 'Don't leave come morning,' he thinks as he falls asleep, 'My heart won't be able to cope if you do.'


	13. Stay With Me Always/I'll Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would like you to do me a huge favour…"

Stay With Me Always? : Begin.

Bam rolls over the next morning, sighing in relief for sleeping peacefully before realising his bed is empty. Sitting up quickly and looking around, his eyes start to well up with tears, just as he hears singing from the bathroom. He relaxes, realising he hasn't left him again, stretching slightly as his body aches from having been lying down for so long.

With a yawn he rolls onto his stomach, a shooting pain going up his back from his ass. 'Last time I let Ville top,' he thinks, just as said man walks out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Good morning Enkil," he says without removing the cigarette, "Sleep well?"

"Very," he replies against the bedsheets, "Except now my back is really sore."

"Think of it as a form of payback," the Finn retorts with a smirk, stubbing out his cigarette, "But I'll make you feel better before I go home."

"Y-You're leaving?" Bam asks, hurt in his voice.

"I have to go check in with my-our daughter Enkil," he replies matter-of-factly, putting on his trousers, "Don't you want to see her?"

"I do," he replies, "I just thought you where going to leave me again."

"I don't plan to," the Finn replies, "But… can you do me a huge favour?"

"What is it?" Bam asks, sitting up.

"Can you take Kayla back to America with you?" Ville asks, "We start working on the new album soon, and we'll have lots of interviews and things to do, so I won't be able to look after her properly or take her to school… It'll just be for a couple of months, and I'll be over again before the album comes out."

"Of course," he replies immediately, "But she has to know I'm her father too before we go."

"Thank you!" Ville says happily before hugging Bam and giving him a passionate kiss, "Now roll over so I can get rid of the pain."

Meanwhile, at Ville's place, Kayla wakes up, looking around for the tell-tale signs of Ville's arrival. When she sees none she goes to look for Ryan, quickly finding him in the kitchen. Kayla walks over to a cupboard, taking out a bowl before pouring some cereal and milk in. Sitting across from Ryan she begins to eat, watching him read the paper.

"Ry," she says after eating a spoonful, "When will papa come home?"

"Miss him already Kay?" he asks, looking up at her, sighing when she nods, "I'll phone Bam and see if he knows."

The ringing phone breaks Ville's concentration, and he quickly lifts it, handing it to Bam, before continuing to massage Bam's back. Bam answers the phone, after letting out a shaky breath.

"Hey," he says before blushing, "Go to fucking hell Ry. Uh… soon I think… How did you figure that out? Oh I see. See ya later man."

Once he hangs up, Ville finishes what he was doing before kissing his cheek. Bam rolls over and pulls Ville down on top of him, kissing him gently and quickly on the lips.

"I love you," Bam says.

"I love you too," Ville replies, getting off Bam, "Get dressed please Enkil."

Bam starts to collect his clothes before looking up at Ville. "Stay with me always?"

"I'd love to," he replies with a grin.

Stay With Me Always? : End.

I'll Miss You :Begin.

They finally make it back to Ville's apartment, their hands entwined the entire way. Wide smiles sit on both of their faces, both glad to be with the other and also excited about telling Kayla the news. Walking in, they notice that Ryan is on the ground, surrounded by pieces of lego, whilst Kayla is walking around it saying random words. Ville chuckles, knowing she is pretending to be a witch, therefore gaining her attention.

"Papa!" she squeals, running over to him and giving him a big hug, before she notices Bam, "Hi Bam-Bam."

"Hey cutie," he says, crouching down and holding opening his arms, "Did you miss me as much as you missed Willa?"

She nods and hugs him too, before going to tidy up the lego before Ryan messes up her box. Ville gently squeezes Bam's hand, smiling reassuringly at him. Bam smiles back, before watching Kayla help Ryan up. Kayla turns to the two and notices their hands are connected.

"Did papa make up with Bam-Bam?" she asks.

Ville nods before crouching down to her. "Kayla, do you remember what your birthday wish was?" he asks.

"For papa to be happy?" she asks, "But papa is happy… That I wanted another papa or a mama?"

"Yes kulta," he replies with a smile, "Bam is your papa too."

Her face lights up at the announcement and she hugs Ville then Bam. "Bam-Bam is my papa too," she says her voice full of shock, "Love you papa, love you too Bam."

"Call me daddy cutie," he says, "so we won't get confused."

Kayla nods, and goes to tell Ryan, but Ville stops her first.

"One last thing kulta," he says, placing a kiss upon her forehead, "Bam is going to take you to America to live with him for a while. Papa is going to be really busy soon and I don't want you to be missing school or other things just because I can't be there."

"You'll love it there," Bam says, "Ryan will be there, and my parents… oh and my uncle too."

Kayla hugs Ville tightly, repeating "I'll miss you," over and over again as she starts to cry, gently at first and then heavily. Ville takes her up into his arms and gently runs his fingers through her hair whilst singing in her ear. Bam wakes Ryan up and whispers for him to leave. Ryan shakes his head, not wanting to leave without finding out what is going on.

-Kayla's birthday, a couple of days later-

Ville tidies up once Kayla's friends have left, happy she had some fun even though she leaves in a couple of hours. Said child sits in the living room in Bam's lap, head resting on his chest whilst they watch cartoons. Once Ville is finished he walks into the room and sits don on the couch beside him, Kayla moving from Bam's lap to Ville's. Bam kisses Kayla's head before kissing Ville quickly.

"Almost time to go kulta," Ville whispers, "Do you have everything?"

She nods and nuzzles into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Bam smiles at this, not really jealous at how she chose Ville over him but more accepting that this is her way of saying goodbye to him. Bam gets up and starts to pack the car with their suitcases. Upon entering the room again he notices the two are standing and that Ville's eyeliner is smudged.

"Babe it's ok," Bam says, hugging him tightly, "you come over in 3 weeks right?"

Ville nods and places a kiss on Bam's lips before heading out to the car, Kayla behind him and Bam shortly after. The drive to the airport is silent, no one ready to say goodbye just yet.

They meet the others at the airport, no one really surprised that Ville looks like a raccoon or that Kayla is clinging onto Ville as if she will never see the man again. They say their goodbyes, Bam's friends shaking Ville's band members hands, Ville doing the same with Bam's friends, whilst Kayla hugs each member tightly before hugging Ville last.

"I'll miss you," they whisper in Finnish before Kayla leaves with Bam to get on the plane.

I'll Miss You : End.


	14. Who Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2001, Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights has been out a month or so, and Ville hasn't been seen in a couple of months. What happens when Jenn appears? Will Bam forget about Ville or will he ignore Jenn's flirtations?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was like the last one in that era, which means it isn't 2000 anymore, and we aren't in Helsinki either, therefore stuff is going to happen.  
> P.S. this is a massive time skip, like almost a year, it is necessary though.

-2001, West Chester, P.A.-

Bam walks into his kitchen, rubbing his eyes and moving his hair away from his face. He smiles when he sees Kayla already at the table and doing her homework. Ruffling her hair as he passes, he sighs as he makes some coffee. April walks into the room with a load of laundry in her arms.

"Bam are the guys from MTV coming today?" she asks, setting the laundry down.

He shakes his head and pours his coffee before taking a drink. "Tomorrow," he murmurs between drinks.

"Grandma Ape," Kayla says, looking up at her, "Can you take me clothes shopping?"

"Sure sweetie," she replies, "Just let me put this stuff away first. Make sure you have all of your homework done."

Kayla nods and continues to do her homework, Bam watching her with a slightly smile. 'She acts so much like Ville,' he thinks, just as his phone beeps. Taking it out he reads the text, a smile appearing on his face. 'Speak of the devil,' he thinks, before replying.

"Papa?" Kayla assumes, not looking up from her work.

"Yeah it is angel," Bam replies, before giving her a hug from behind, "He says he misses you, but will be here for your birthday."

She nods, closing her book, before turning to Bam and giving him a proper hug. He smile and hugs back, placing a kiss on her forehead. She lets go, smiling at him before putting on her shoes.

"Love you Kayla," Bam whispers.

"Minäkin rakastan sinuä," she replies in her first langauge, before saying it in English, "Love you too daddy."

She stands up and Bam does a double take as one minute she looks like Ville and the next himself. She gives him one last hug before leaving the kitchen to find April. The two leave whilst Bam is heading to the shower. 'I've got to stop waking up at 3 in the afternoon,' he thinks, 'Is it any wonder she leaves the house whenever I wake up when she is doing her homework?" Just as he is about to walk in he sees a letter home, entitled "Bring your parent to school day." With a sigh, as he knows she would rather pick Ville instead of him, he gets into the shower that he has been turned cold to remind him of Finland.

Meanwhile, Kayla and April walk from store to store, looking at the clothes. They both have an idea of what thy are looking for; Kayla of clothes that are punk, gothic and remind her of Ville, whilst April is looking at nice colourful dresses for special occasions.

They had just walked out of a punk clothing store, when Kayla notices a music store opposite it. She looks up at April, giving her a pleading look before smiling widely when she agrees. The two walk over to the store, and Kayla leads April to the rock and metal section, her eyes skimming the titles until she finds what she is looking for. Her eyes twinkle, the blue like sapphires and the green like emeralds, as she lifts up the CD.

"Can I get this?" she asks, holding it out.

"Deep Shadows And Brilliant Highlights," April reads, "Don't we have this?"

"Daddy has it," she replies, "But I want one of my own."

The light in her eyes disappear when she realises she won't get it. April smiles at her and then goes to pay, but tells her she has to wait until her birthday before she can get it. Walking out of the store, Kayla bumps into someone, landing on her bum due to the impact.

"I'm sorry," he says in an accented English, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's o-" she stops speaking, looking up at the 'stranger' before smiling widely and standing up, "Papa!"

She hugs him tightly before introducing him to April. They decide to go get some food at one of the restaurants in the mall, which is when he notices what she is wearing. Letting out a gentle chuckle he takes her hand and runs his thumb over her knuckles.

Back at Bam's he has just gotten dressed when the doorbell rings. Going to answer it, he runs a hand through his drying hair, hoping it is Ville. Upon opening it, he dies slightly inside as he was hoping Ville had arrived early, but instead Jenn is standing there.

"I'm so sorry baby," she says, "Please take me back?"

"No," he says without hesitation.

"Please baby, I made a mistake," she tries again.

"He said no," a voice says from behind Jenn, "Can't you tell he is in love with someone other than you and that he has a daughter to look after."

Just as Jenn was about to answer, a car pulls up and the passengers get out. She looks up at them, recognising April and briefly recognising the other two.

"Uncle Johnny!" the child shouts, spotting the man who answered for Bam.

"Hey Kayla," he replies, "how is my favourite niece?"

"Good and I'm your only niece," she replies with a laugh, running over to him.

"Brandon Cole Magera!" Ville shouts, faking anger, "Are you cheating on me with this woman? Who is she? She looks vaguely familiar…"

"My ex who thinks I'll just get back together with her cause she said sorry," he replies, glaring at her.

Everyone goes quiet and looks at her, looks of disgust on their faces, which make her leave rather quickly. The atmosphere becomes happy and light again, and they go inside to catch up.


	15. Mistakes And Forgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You sent our daughter to a Catholic school? Are you insane?"

They enter the house, Kayla by Ville's side, Bam talking to Johnny and April carrying some of the shopping. Ville goes to hug Bam, just as Kayla disappears with Johnny.

"Uncle Johnny?" Ville asks when he pulls away from the hug.

"He was complaining that all of your band members get uncle, and Ryan gets uncle," Bam says with a shrug, "She isn't complaining though."

"Bam did you see the note I left out?" April asks, interrupting their moment.

"About the bring your parent to school day?" he asks, "Yeah I did… I suppose this means I have to ask her which one of us will go."

"I heard from some of the other parents that both are going," she comments, before taking out some of the clothes Kayla got, "She has a unique taste in clothing."

"She dresses like Willa," he says, pulling him close, "She misses you that much…"

"I've missed her and you so much too," Ville replies, kissing Bam's cheek, "I'm so happy to see you both."

Bam blushes and smiles. "Missed you too babe," he whispers into his ear.

The two stand for a while, hugging and giving each other light kisses on the cheek, so not to gain April's attention. After a while they hear a guitar being played causing them to look at each other in confusion.

"Ape, are Jess and the guys home?" he asks, pulling away from Ville but keeps their hands entwined.

"No, they are still touring," she replies, just as the two leave the room.

Following the sound they realise it is coming from the basement. They make their way down there, still confused, and gasp once they open the door. Kayla is sitting on Johnny's knee with a guitar in her lap and is playing it. She doesn't look up but continues to play, humming along to the rather familiar tune.

"In the grace of your love I writhe in pain," Ville sings, causing her to mess up.

"Hi papa, daddy," she says a blush creeping onto her face.

"Kulta, who taught you that?" Ville asks.

"Uncle Lily started teaching me before we left," she replies.

"Well it was nice to see you again Bam, and it was nice to meet you Ville," Johnny says, lifting Kayla off his knee, "See you soon Kayla."

"Bye Knoxville," Bam says with a slight wave.

They watch him leave before the two men sit down on the couch, looking at Kayla. She squirms under their gaze before setting the guitar down and sitting between the two.

"I know about the bring your parent to school thing tomorrow Kayla," Bam says, causing her to sigh, "You can pick one of us or both of us."

"Both," she replies quietly before looking up at Bam, "The kids at school think I'm lying about you daddy."

"Don't listen to them kulta," Ville replies before Bam can, "They are just jealous you have such a wonderful father."

"And you can prove them wrong tomorrow," Bam adds, "Cause both of us will be there as proof. Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

She nods before looking at Ville. "Can you tell me the story?" she asks, "And can daddy hear it?"

"Of course kulta," he replies with a smile.

Kayla leaves the room to do as she was asked. Ville and Bam sigh, looking at each other before lunging at one another. Bam pushes Ville down onto the couch, holding his arms up by his head before attacking his mouth. Ville moans from under Bam, as it has been so long they have been this intimate.

"B-Bam," Ville stutters, "Kayla is waiting for us."

Bam sighs, and gives him one final kiss. "Later," he replies, letting him go.

The two head upstairs hand in hand. Entering Kayla's room, Bam lies across the bottom of it whilst Ville sits up beside Kayla, wrapping an arm around her. Ville begins the story, and slowly Bam and Kayla fall asleep.

-Next Morning-

They head to school after a slightly awkward breakfast, due to April walking in on Ville and Bam. Kayla fidgets in the backseat of the hummer. Ville gently rubs her knee and places a kiss on her forehead just as they arrive at the school. They get out and Kayla leads her parents to her classroom, holding their hands so not to lose them.

Entering the classroom, the three sit near the back of the room, not uttering a word. Ville fixes his hat and then Kayla's hair with a soft smile. She smiles back and gently squeezes their hands just as the teacher starts to call out pupils names. Finally she calls Kayla, who walks to the front with her parents. She takes a slip of paper from her pocket before linking arms with both men.

"My family is not a normal family," she begins, "I don't have a mother and a father; I don't have just a mother or just a father; I have two fathers who I love a lot. For most of my life I only had one father, my papa. We lived in Helsinki in Finland but I got to see different places in Europe.

"Before I turned 10, papa and his band members took me to England. I sat on a box and watched them preform but I fell asleep before it was over. Papa didn't shout at me, and he didn't wake me up either. He carried me into the dressing room and let me sleep until a scary lady started asking questions about me.

"That's when I met daddy, but I didn't know it. We met them the next day in a bar, but this time his best friend was with him. Sadly we had to leave a couple of days later, but they came to our house to see us. Papa and daddy had a fight when he came to see us, but they soon became best friends again. That is when they told me, that I had another father.

"Since my birthday I have been living with daddy in America. I still think of Helsinki as my home, but here is too!" she finishes with a smile, "I am so glad to have my papa and daddy, even if I don't get to see papa that much as he is touring with his band, but I still love them. Minä rakastan sinua."

"Minäkin rakastan sinua," Ville says after a moment, before noticing the glare Kayla's teacher is giving them, "Thank you kulta."

"Love you too," Bam says, "That was awesome angel."

She smiles at the two, who smile at her before the teacher asks do they have any questions. Once they are answered and some autographs are signed, Ville tugs on Bam's arm and excuses themselves from the room. Out in the hallway Ville sighs, tugging at his beanie.

"Brandon Cole Margera…" he says before his voices raises a bit, "You sent our daughter to a Catholic school? Are you insane?"

"W-What's wrong with that?" Bam stutters, startled by Ville losing his usual calmness.

"I brought her up without a religion Bam," he replies before exclaiming, "And! Catholics hate homosexuality!"

"Oh…" Bam says quietly, averting his gaze to the ground, "I didn't know and Ape picked the school."

Ville sighs and gives Bam a hug, gently rubbing his back. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Me too," Bam says, "Now let's get in there and support our daughter."

They enter the room again, only to have Kayla wrap her arms around both of them, tears running down her face. Ville lifts her up into his arms, rubbing her back and singing quietly in her ear. Bam looks like he could kill someone, and wraps his arms around the two.

"That's it," Bam whispers, "She is never coming back here again. She can go to Ryan's old school instead."

Ville just nods and walks out of the room, continuing to sing in her ear, as Bam follows, flipping the people off as he goes. They head home in silence bar Kayla's sobbing, and enter the house only to have a confused looking April standing in the kitchen.

"She's changing schools," Ville says, "And not to another fucking Catholic school."

He disappears with Kayla, leaving Bam and his mother alone in the kitchen. April gives him a look that asks him to explain, but he just sighs and heads outside to skate. 'At least he forgives me,' Bam thinks as he starts to skate, unaware of Ville and Kayla watching him.


	16. Leaving Yet Again/-MAKING OF BURIED ALIVE BY LOVE; Part One, Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla has just started a new school, Ville is teaching her how to play musical instruments and Bam decides to tell his family about his relationship with Ville. Things can only end like they began it seems.

-2001, West Chester, P.A. 3 days before Kayla's birthday-

Ville walks to the kitchen in a daze, cigarette hanging from his lips. Kayla smiles at him as he enters, but says nothing, knowing he won't reply until he has finished the cigarette and has a cup of coffee. Bam and Ryan follow shortly after, engrossed in conversation with one another. Kayla waves to them, causing Ryan to run over and lift her up, which in turn causes her to squeal.

Ville sighs, having realised there is no point in telling them to stop it as they will just keep on doing so. Bam walks over and hugs the Finn before taking a drink of his coffee and then nuzzling into his neck. Ville smiles fondly and wraps his free arm around the man, watching Ryan and Kayla play.

"Morning babe," Bam whispers.

"Morning enkil," Ville replies, placing a kiss to the younger man's temple, "Have you told them?"

"I haven't gotten round to it yet," Bam admits after a moment, "I will though."

"Don't forget you have 2 days or she comes back with me," Ville reminds him, moving away from their embrace to ruffle Kayla's hair, "Hey kulta, what is your birthday wish?"

"I have everything I want," she replies with a smile.

"Is there nothing else?" Ville asks, stubbing out his cigarette.

"I want Ry to play dress up with me," she says after a moment of thought.

"What about Ville?" Ryan suggests, "He'd make a pretty princess."

Kayla shakes her head fiercely causing Ville to chuckle and kiss her head. Bam watches this and smiles, knowing that this is partly how he managed to get into his situation. 'I wouldn't change it for anything,' he thinks, before leaving the room to go find his mother and father.

Upon entering the sitting room he sees them on the couch. Clearing his throat he walks over to in front of them and the t.v. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair.

"I have something to tell you," he begins, "First of all, I'm bisexual; second, I'm in a relationship with Ville, and have been for a year plus a month over 10 years ago; and third, Kayla is our daughter."

They look at him, totally gobsmacked at his announcement. Eventually April opens her arms and he hugs her, as she tells him that she still loves him no matter what. Phil just holds out his hand in a 'Stil-my-son' gesture. Bam shakes it before running into the kitchen and tackling Ville to the ground.

"Told them," he replies with a grin.

"That's good Bammie," Ville says with a slightly forced smile.

"What's wrong?" he asks, voice filled with worry.

"I head back to Helsinki two days after Kayla's birthday," the Finn replies with a saddened sigh, "We start touring again the day after I arrive until sometime in the new year before we work on the new album."

"So no freetime?" Bam asks.

"Not that I know of," Ville admits, "I haven't told Kayla yet. I want her to enjoy her birthday."

"What if we come visit you when the album is being recorded?" Bam suggests, "It is only a couple of months."

"We are recording it in LA," Ville replies, nuzzling into Bam's neck, "So that might work."

"It will work," Bam says before kissing the Finn passionately, reminding them of their first time, "Love you babe."

"Love you too Enkil," he replies against Bam's lips.

-LEAVING YET AGAIN : End-

-MAKING OF BURIED ALIVE BY LOVE; Part One, Surprise!: Begin-

-2002, LA, California. First days of mixing-

Ville and Mige pull up outside the hotel in a convertible, really excited as it is their first time here and first time in a convertible. Once Bam is in the car, camera in hand, he begins to shoot some random footage of Mige and Ville talking, driving, singing and playing air guitar to System of a Down.

When they pull up at the recording studio, they enter and quickly make their way up there, all rather excited but for their own reasons. Yes they are all excited to get the album mixed, but Bam is excited as he has a surprise for the two; Ville because he gets to see Bam again; and Mige because he can't wait to play.

The moment they enter the office a squeal is heard, and said person runs over before hugging Ville and then Mige. The two look down to see a female version of Ville.

"Surprise papa!" she exclaims, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Hi Mizee."

"Kulta," Ville says, hugging her, "I missed you so much, I thought Ryan was looking after you."

"I am," he says, appearing from behind a corner, "She just wanted to see you before you and Bam get it on tonight."

The two blush, and Mige laughs, patting Ville on the back. 'I'm glad to be back,' Ville thinks, 'I missed them both so much… Maybe she can live with me this year…'

-MAKING OF BURIED ALIVE BY LOVE; Part One, Surprise!: End-


	17. Making of Buried Alive By Love: Part Two; Another Round?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Making Of Buried Alive By Love was top priority… that is until the drinks keep on coming, just like a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't remember what happens in the making ofs -I'm rather confused right now and haven't had time to re-watch em- I'm skipping most of it. I remember this bit though for some reason… (the camera and bed scene for those of you who haven't watched it) Anyway, minimal Kayla in this as she has to be hidden from view of the cameras. Also no sex scene as it doesn't end well, instead oral and suggested sex -which went well in my opinion-
> 
> Once again, if you don't like smut, feel free to skip this chapter.

They sit drinking brewskis in the hotel bar, camera turned off for the moment, both glad to be in each other's company. The drinks keep on coming, and thoughts of the making of leave their minds. Eventually they get told it is last orders, and soon they have almost the whole table filled with brewskis.

When they get down to the last dozen they decide to finish them up in their room, so they ask as soberly as they can for someone to help them carry some. Carefully they head up, spilling a minimal amount of said drinks, and enter their room to set them down on the table. Thanking the people who helped, they close the door and sit down on the bed, drinks in hand and camera recording.

After half an hour of rambling, forgetting sentences and slurred mistakes, the battery in the camera dies. Getting up off the bed, the Finn stretches before lifting the camera and setting it on a nearby table, then takes off his coat and beanie. Eyes filled with lust, he sets his inhaler on the table before crawling up from the foot of the bed, up his lover's body, to place a kiss on the lips he has been wanting to kiss all night.

His lover moans and kisses back, his trousers tightening slightly. The Finn pulls away and attaches his mouth to his lover's neck, gently kissing and biting before leaving a mark. Running his tongue over the mark, his lover bucks his hips in response.

"Please," he whines, "Ville I need you."

The Finn clucks his tongue and attaches his mouth to his lover's, gently nipping his lip. His lover opens his mouth, letting the Finn insert his tongue and begin the battle for dominance. Whilst their tongues fight, the Finn begins to unbuckle his lovers belt, pulling down his trousers once done.

Pulling away from his lover's mouth, the Finn moves down the bed, taking his lover's boxers with him. He gazes for a moment at the semi-hard member in front of him before wrapping his hand around it and slowly begins to jerk him off. When his lover's hips buck, wanting the pace to increase, the Finn removes his hand which earn him a mewl.

"Patience enkil," he says, letting his fingers graze the head, "You have to tell me what you want."

"I want you to suck me," his lover whispers, blushing fiercely, "Please."

The Finn smirks and lowers his head, letting out a breath near the member to get it to its full size. He gently runs his tongue from the base of his member to the head, earning a shaky moan from his lover. Running his tongue across the head, he hollows out his cheeks before letting it slip into his mouth. He slowly bobs his head, getting into a rhythm, letting more into his mouth as he picks up the pace.

His lover moans beneath him, bucking his hips in response, loving the feeling of his member in the Finn's hot, wet cavern. His breath hitches when he feels the Finn cup his balls whilst giving him head. He lets out a loud moan as the Finn begins to deep throat him, his feet curling and his back arching as he gets closer to the edge.

"I-I'm going to cum!" he shouts his warning so not to surprise the Finn.

The Finn bobs his head faster, jerking himself off to the same pace. Inserting a finger into his lover's entrance, he makes eye contact, moaning when he sees his lover is watching. The vibrations and the finger in his ass cause his lover to go over the edge, cumming into the Finn's mouth, who swallows gladly. Once there is none left the Finn removes the limp member from his mouth, and his finger from his lover's entrance, before moving up to kiss him once more.

"I love you Bam," the Finn whispers.

"I love you too Ville," his lover replies with a grin, "My turn now."

-Next morning-

At breakfast the two sit yawning, causing everyone to give them knowing looks and someone to mutter about hating to be the person in the room next to them, which is when the manager comes over.

"I'm afraid there has been a complaint about the noise coming from one of the rooms last night," he begins, "Around 2 am this morning until 4 am. I'm going to have ask you to be a bit quieter at night, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Everyone's gaze turns to the couple who are thinking the same thing: 'busted.'


	18. Our Lives Are Changing, For Better or For Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They want you to do what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major time skip cause I'm rather lazy. I don't know what year Missy and Bam got together but I'm going to assume mid 2005. Sorry for shitness.

-2005, West Chester P.A.-

"They want you to do what?!" Ville shouts down the phone.

"Get involved with a girl, cause it will boost the ratings apparently," Bam replies with a sigh, "It's just for show babe."

Ville growls into the phone, causing Bam to sigh once more and hands the phone to Kayla, giving her a 'you-get-him-to-calm-down' look before walking outside.

"Papa," she says, rubbing her eyes, "Why don't you just tell him? If you did he wouldn't have to."

"It's not that simple kulta," he replies, "And aren't you too old for that?"

"I may be almost 15 but I can still call you papa," she retorts, "Just tell him, for me?"

"Anything for you kulta," he replies reluctantly, "I have to go now, I love you Kayla."

"Love you too papa," she says with a smile, "See you at your gig with Jonne and Lauri."

She hangs up and sets the phone down before going to find Bam. Bam sits atop of the ramp in his backyard, looking rather thoughtful. Kaya runs over and vaults up onto the edge of the ramp, a smile on her face before sitting down beside him. Nodding, she answers the question he hasn't even asked, causing him to laugh and in turn her.

Wiping away a stray tear from laughing so hard, he pulls her closer and kisses her head. She smiles at this and wraps her arms around him, just as a car pulls up. Removing herself from his embrace, she places a kiss on his cheek before running over to the car and hopping in.

Bam sighs and takes out his phone, sending a simple text to Ville stating how much he misses him. Whilst waiting for a reply, his gaze drifts to the clouds his mind commenting on what each looks like or what they remind him of. Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by someone calling his name. Turning his head he realises that it is his childhood friend, Missy.

"Hey Missy," he says, "What's up?"

"Just came to see you Bam," she replies, smiling seductively at him, "Heard you're lonely."

"Who told you that?" he replies, using a tone he got from Ville.

"That's a secret," she replies, "I'll tell you though if you do something for me."

"Like?"

"Dinner, a nice restaurant Just the two of us."

"I'll get Ryan to babysit."

"It's a date," she concludes before walking off with her hips swaying.

Bam sighs and checks his phone, grinning widely when he sees he has a text from Ville. 'Miss you too, more than you know. Can't wait to see you at the gig. Have to tell you something' it reads. Bam chuckles slightly and replies before bouncing into the kitchen, happy his boyfriend texted. He smiles widely at Ryan, who raises an eyebrow.

"What's gotten you so cheerful?" Ryan asks.

"Willa," Bam replies, before remembering about the date, "Can you look after Kayla for me tomorrow evening?"

"You and Ville fucking again?" he asks, chalking a pool cue.

"No," Bam replies with a sigh, "I'm taking Missy out for dinner. MTV want a girlfriend remember?"

"Oh yeah, cause they don't know you're with Ville," Ryan says, catching on, "Sure I love looking after her. We have lots of fun"

Bam shakes his head and heads upstairs, thoughts of a naked Ville popping into his head. Locking the bathroom door, Bam unzips his trousers and begins to jerk himself off.

Meanwhile, Kayla arrives home, bags full of CDs under her arms. Setting them down, she gives Ryan a hug and looks around for Bam. Ryan starts to look through her bags when they hear a door slam upstairs.

"Guess who's looking after you tomorrow," Ryan says, looking through a pile of CDs.

"You," she guess with a smile before sighing, "What's he doing this time?"

"Taking his fake soon to be girlfriend out for dinner," he replies, looking up at her, "He said Ville phoned."

"Yeah he has to tell him something," she replies sadly, her mood having dampened by the word girlfriend.

"Kayla do you know what it is?" Bam calls.

"Just focus on your girlfriend and forget about it," she shouts back in an angry tone, "I'm away to my room."

Sh lifts her stuff and stomps off down the hallway to her bedroom, before slamming the door behind her. Bam winces when he hears it slam and sits with his head in his hands. 'What have I done?' he thinks, at the exact moment Kayla starts to sob.


	19. Truce?/First Impressions/Dark Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pissing of a teenager is the worst thing to do, right? …Wrong. Pissing off a teenager then complaining about said teenager to a soon to be girlfriend is the worst thing to do.

-2005, West Chester P.A.-

Kayla sits in her room, her cheeks tear stained and red, ignoring Bam every time he tries to coax her out of her room. April tries to get her out to eat, but she denies yet again. Eventually they turn to Ryan who does the only thing he can, texts Ville.

Within 5 minutes of the text being sent they hear Kayla's distinctive ringtone for Ville; a running joke between the two due to videos on YouTube (It's Britney Spears). Bam growls at this and begins to pace, tiring himself and everyone else in the room out. He passes Kayla's room on his way to bed, going to say goodnight but pauses when he hears her speaking.

"I don't know what to do papa," she says, "What if he doesn't love you anymore? What will I do then?"

Bam's heartbreaks at this, not realising how much this situation is hurting her as well as his relationship with Ville. He retraces his steps quietly, takes a deep breath to steady his voice before walking past her room.

"Goodnight Kayla," he calls, thankful his voice didn't break.

"Fuck you," she replies.

"Watch your language," Bam says in a warning tone.

"Like you give a shit," she replies before going back to talk to Ville.

'Teenagers,' he thinks, shaking his head, 'Although I'm one to talk.' Upon entering his room, he climbs into his bed with a sigh. His thoughts are filled with guilt and he wishes he didn't have to do this. His phone beeps and he checks the message that comes through, smiling at the thought of being able to see him earlier than expected. With a happy sigh he rolls over and falls into a deep sleep, dreaming of a world where he and Ville don't have to hide their relationship or the fact Kayla is their daughter.

-Next morning-

Bam eats his breakfast in silence. Ryan sits texting and booking flights plus accommodation for two weeks time. He lets out another laugh and quickly replies, much to Bam's annoyance. Bam glares at him whilst he eats, wondering who is texting his best friend so much considering he is currently single.

Ryan smirks and sets the phone down, presses a few buttons on the laptop in front of him before picking the phone back up again after it beeps. Bam looks at him unimpressed, causing his best friend to shrug and stand up, lifting the plate that is sitting in Kayla's place.

"I'll give her this," he comments before walking out of the room.

Bam sighs and begins to pace, occasionally taking a drink from his coffee. Suddenly he stops walking when he sees Kayla's door open and Ryan walks out, empty plate in hand. Bam's mouth hangs open in shock as he sees this, before Kayla walks out of the room.

His gaze softens as he sees how fragile looking she is, having not seen her like this since she left Finland. He opens his arms, the simple gesture being all that is needed for her to know he isn't angry with her. Quickly she places herself between them, his arms wrapping around her as her own do the same.

"I'm sorry angel," he whispers against her hair, "I will always love you and Willa, no matter what."

She sniffs and hides her face against his chest. "I-I know," she says, "I just… I just don't want her to take you away from papa."

"I wouldn't dream of letting her," he says before pulling away slightly to see her face, "Do you want to come with me to see Willa in 2 weeks time?"

"I'll stay here, you two have sex," she replies before laughing at his expression, "I'm partially kidding. I'll get a flight a couple of days later so you two can have some time to catch up."

"You're so funny," he replies sarcastically, "Truce then?"

"Truce," she agrees.

:TRUCE- End:

:First Impressions - Begin:

"Be good," Bam says, kissing her forehead, "No parties or going out."

"Fine," she says with a sigh, "Have fun."

Bam leaves to go pick up Missy. On his way there he sings along to HIM, tapping out the beat whenever he is at a red light, but the moment he pulls up outside Missy's he changes it to CKY. 'If anything happens tonight I'd rather it not be to Ville's voice,' he thinks whilst getting out of the hummer and knocking on the door.

Meanwhile, back at castle Bam, Kayla is getting changed in her room. Zipping up her leather boots, she stands up and twirls in her mirror. Happy with how she looks she grabs her coat with long tails and walks downstairs with a smile on her face. Ryan looks up and whistles before frowning.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks, standing up.

"Out," she replies, pocketing an envelope and her passport, "And you're coming with me."

"Bam said no."

"Ah, but we will be back before he is. Trust me. Besides what dad doesn't know won't kill him."

"Fine, but if he catches us don't be blaming me."

"Ok Ry. Now let's go before it starts."

Ryan sighs and lifts his keys, before heading out to the garage. Kayla follows, her boots barely making a sound as the hit the tarmac. She waits for him to get the car out, gasping when he takes out a motorcycle. He throws her a helmet, putting on his own. Climbing on the back, she moves so she is right against his back and wraps her arms around his waist tightly, before they drive off into the night, her coat tails flapping behind them.

At a fancy restaurant in the middle of town, Bam and Missy sit eating dinner and catching up. Bam tries to be as polite as he can, flirting back with Missy but each time he does Kayla's fragile form and a pissed off Ville appear in his mind. He sighs and sets his cutlery down.

"Bad day?" she asks.

"At the beginning yes," he replies, "I got into an argument with a teenager."

"Would you not sign something of hers?" she ass.

"I wish I could say she was that sort of a child," he replies with a laugh, "Actually not, I wouldn't change anything about her."

"Are you in a relationship with her?"

"Not the kind you're thinking of. She's my daughter."

"I didn't know that."

"Most people don't 'cause she isn't in anything I'm in, but that's cause I'd rather she wasn't and so would Ville. Anyway, enough about me and my troubles. Dessert?"

The rest of the evening Bam avoided all topics which would lead him to talk about Kayla. Missy didn't realise this as she was too busy trying to get Bam to go home with her. He declines, lying about a skate thing, and drops her off at her house, giving her a kiss goodnight.

Just as he heads home, Kayla and Ryan enter the house. both covered in sweat, water and some alcohol. Ryan stumbles slightly, his feet having gone numb, and Kayla gets him into his room just as Bam enters the house.

Kayla runs quickly to the bathroom and turns on the shower, knowing he won't question it as she would normally have them at ungodly hours due to Ville and touring.

Bam heads to his room and strips, then collapses onto his bed and wraps his heartagram blanket around him, breathing in the scent. Slowly he falls asleep, dreaming of seeing Ville again.

Menwhile, in Finland, Ville is awoken by his phone ringing. He flips it open and presses the answer button, yawning into the phone. Seppo begins to talk, explaining something to do with the new album and it's image.

"Please Seppo," he replies in Finnish, "Anything but that…"

:First Impressions - End:

:Dark Light - Begin:

The days leading up to this day where almost unbearable for both men and anyone in their company. Every time a phone rang or their own beeped they thought it was the other, and few times it was. But finally that day arrived and as the American walks up the steps to greet the Finn, camera in hand, it took all of his self control to not jump the man and fuck him there and now. Although his first words where a surprise to both of them.

"What the fuck did you do?" he asks, camera pointed towards the Finn.

"What?" the Finn replies, squinting slightly in the sunlight.

"Your hair?" he says, "What the fuck did you do?"

"Oh, I got it cut," he replies, "Now you can call me the real dark idol."

The two laugh and continue acting as if nothing is going on between the two, which goes well until an unknown woman appears. Bam notices the grimace on Ville's face which is only visible for a brief moment, before Ville introduces them. Bam makes a 'can-I-speak-to-you-in-private?' gesture before walking away.

"This what you wanted to tell me?" Bam asks, his voice full of anger.

"No, what I want to tell you can wait," he replies, "I would like Kaya to be there instead of Joanna."

"Are you dying?" Bam asks, his voice losing all traces of anger for worry.

"No," he says with a laugh an his usual smile, "Just trust me Bammie."

"I trust you," he says, "Now let's get back to filming"

The next few days follow a certain schedule, one tat is only interrupted by the arrival of Kayla, who is listing off things Ryan must do whilst they are away. Eventually the last night rolls by, and Kayla decides to sleep in Linde and Burton's room instead of the one she is sharing with Bam.

Bam lies on the bed drinking, and watching Ville sing and dance on the bed, mainly focusing on the camera in front of him but occasionally on Joanna. When Bam finishes his drink he sighs and gets up, dropping the empty bottle into the bin along with the others.

"Night," he says before walking out.

Ville sits on the bed and watches him go, drinking his beer. Joanna watches him carefully, confused by how he is acting. He places his empty bottle into the bin alongside Bam's before turning and placing a quick kiss on Joanna's cheek.

"Don't wait up," he says before walking out of the room, not bothering to wait for her reply.

He walks down the hallway to Bam's room and knocks on the door. Bam opens it, his eyes red and puffy. Ville wraps his arms around him, kicks the door open a bit more before walking into the room whilst still hugging Bam. Leading him over to the bed, he rubs his back soothingly, and makes him lie down on the bed.

Bam looks at him, worried what he'll do next, and gasps quietly when Vile lies down next to him and wraps his arms around him. They stay like that all night, only moving if one of their arms has fallen asleep or if they have to go to the bathroom. Honestly, the two could think of no better way to spend the night than in each other's arms.

-Dark Light: End-


	20. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for the day to arrive, waiting for the plane, waiting to get to the hotel, waiting to check in, waiting for the bands to arrive, waiting for the show to start, waiting to be told something. That's a lot of waiting for one person

-Day before flight to Germany. West Chester, P.A. 2006-

Finally the day had come, the one day which they had spent weeks waiting for. In just a few short hours they would be up and packing the car, on their way to the airport.

Bam is in his room, throwing stuff out of his drawers as he searches for his passport. Kayla sits on the bed, watching him and trying not to laugh at this. Eventually he finds it and puts it into a pocket in his case, before zipping the case up and setting it onto the floor. Setting himself onto the bed he gently tickles the base of Kayla's foot, earning a laugh and squirming from the 15 year old.

"D-Dad stop it," she pleads through bursts of laughter, "I have to finish packing."

He smirks and stops. "Ok angel," he says, pulling her into his arms, "You best be good for Ryan tonight."

"You're going out with her again," she replies in a monotone, removing herself from his embrace.

"It was that or she comes with us to Germany," Bam reasons with her.

"No way in hell is she coming to Germany with us," she replies angrily, before muttering, "At least Joanna doesn't treat me like a 4 year old."

"You haven't even met her yet!" Bam exclaims, "You're always giving out about prejudice and yet here you are being prejudice."

"I have spoken to her," she replies through gritted teeth, "On more than one occasion. She spoke to me with such hatred..."

At this Kayla storms out of the room, annoyed with herself for letting that woman make her feel this way. Bam watches her retreating figure with a sigh, before heading to the bathroom.

A short while later Bam calls for Kayla. Kayla comes down the stairs dressed in black shorts with chains hanging from them, a black HIM vest top, with her signature leather boots and trench coat. She smiles politely at the two, putting on her leather gloves before plopping herself unceremoniously down onto the couch beside Ryan.

"Where to tonight?" Ryan asks after a whistle.

"Vegas!" she replies with a laugh, "I'm just messing. Some of the girls are heading over to the bitch's house, so I'm going to crash the party."

"Hold on a moment," Bam says, "What do you mean tonight?"

"I went out last weekend," she partly lies, "And don't you complain. You went out when we went to visit papa."

"I'm so sorry about her," Bam mutters to Missy, "She normally isn't like this."

"It's fine, all teenage girls get like this sometimes," she replies, before speaking to Kayla as if she were a child, "It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"Heard a lot about you," she replies before looking in her in the eyes, "And don't you dare think that just cause my dad is in the room that I won't let you get away with speaking to me as if I am fucking 4 years old."

"Kayla!" Bam exclaims.

"Oh fuck you anyway," she shouts, standing up, "Not like you care how I feel!"

Kayla storms out of the house, all three adults watching her leave. Ryan sighs and gets up, following her to get her to calm down, whilst Bam just sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Fuck," he mutters.

"It'll be ok," Missy reassures him, "She'll be ok come morning."

"If I know my daughter like I think I know her," he states, "She won't be. How about we stay in tonight? Watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me babe," she replies, causing Bam to mentally frown.

Kayla sits outside the garage, her makeup running down her face. Ryan comes sauntering over, with a slight smirk on his face. Sitting down beside her, he puts an arm around her and hands her a purse.

"Fix your makeup and we'll go wreck havoc on this bitch," he says with a grin before lowering his voice, "Because by the way you where talking about her it's as if she is giving you a hard time."

"I'm fine Ry," she replies, cleaning up her face, "She doesn't even know I exist."

Ryan gives her a 'sure she does' look before sighing and standing up, holding his hand out to pull her up. Once she is on her feet Ryan heads to the garage and takes out his motorcycle, throwing a helmet to Kayla.

She puts the helmet on and climbs on the back, wrapping her arms around Ryan as he starts the engine and drives off. She tells him the address and he heads in the right direction.

Meanwhile, Bam and Missy are sitting on the couch watching a film. Bam gets up and heads to the kitchen to make some popcorn and get some cans of coke. Whilst waiting for the popcorn to finish popping, he checks his phone, smiling when he sees a text from Ville. Quickly replying, he places the phone back in his pocket and lifts out the popcorn. He fills a bowl and walks back in, handing Missy a can before sitting down beside her, and eating some of the popcorn.

-A couple of hours later-

Bam starts to clean up before leading Missy out to the car and driving her home. On the way, he passes Ryan and Kayla on a motorcycle. Once he leaves Missy's he heads back home, stopping off at an ice cream parlor on the way

Meanwhile at Castle Bam, Ryan and Kayla enter the house before going their separate ways, Ryan to the living room to watch t.v., and Kayla to her room to finish packing. As Kayla is getting ready for bed, Bam enters the house, slamming the door behind him, swearing slightly.

Bam walks up the stairs to Kayla's room and knocks on the door. He sighs when she doesn't answer and knocks again. When she doesn't answer this time, he walks in. Kayla looks up from her book, taking out her headphones with a confused look on her face.

"Go away," she says.

"No," he replies, moving over to the bed and sitting by her feet, "I know you are worried about my relationship with Ville, but I assure you Kayla nothing will get between us. And now, as an offering of my solidarity and forgiveness, 3 scoops of your favourite ice cream... with multi-coloured sprinkles."

She takes the ice cream from him and begins to eat it slowly, savoring the taste and also avoiding a brain freeze. Bam smiles and begins to eat his own too. When they finish, Bam takes the empty tub from her and places a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Bam heads to his room, after disposing of the ice cream tubs, and removes his shirt. He then collapses onto his bed and wraps the covers around him, with a sleepy sigh. Just as he is about to fall asleep, Kayla creeps into the room and climbs into the bed, before nuzzling into his chest and giving him a sleepy hug. He smiles and puts an arm around her and the two fall asleep simultaneously.

-6am next morning-

Bam rolls over with a groan, turning off his alarm before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He heads to the bathroom and showers quickly. Once out, he dresses, dries his hair and heads downstairs, wondering where Kayla disappeared to.

Upon entering the kitchen his question is answered as he sees Kayla sitting at the table eating pancakes. He walks over and sits down in the seat opposite her, just as a plate of pancakes is set down. He eats hurriedly, only pausing to drink his coffee. Just as he was about to say good morning, he notices Kayla has disappeared again. With a sigh and one last sip of his coffee, he leaves his plate over to the sink, gives his mother a hug before turning around to see Kayla appear with Ryan and their suitcases.

"Ready to go?" Bam asks.

"Yep," she replies, smiling widely.

He laughs and ruffles her hair, much to her annoyance, and begins to carry their cases out to the hummer with Ryan. Once the hummer is packed and they are in it, they begin the drive to the airport. Once at the airport they go through security and board the plane, glad they didn't get recognised.

-Germany-

Once off the plane, they get into their rental car and head to the hotel, the waiting becoming excruciatingly boring and annoying. Upon entering they quickly check in and leave their cases in the rooms, before Ryan and Bam head down to the bar to wait on the band whilst Kayla stays in the room to catch up on some sleep.

By the time the band arrive Ryan and Bam are completely shit faced, the two barely able to even sit on the bar stools. Bam, however, ignores this fact and attempts to walk over to Ville. Catching him before he falls, Ville smiles at the drunk American. Bam smiles back and goes to kiss him on the lips, but upon noticing Joanna, settles for a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Willa," he slurs, "You're my best friend in the whole world."

Ville chuckles at this and smiles at him. "Love you too Bammie," he replies, "Now let's get you and Ryan up to your room before we get kicked out of the hotel."

20 minutes later, the two American's plus Ville and Mige, are in the elevator heading up to the room. Bam is holding onto Ville as if his life depended on it, whilst Ryan is leaning against the wall to keep himself upright.

Another 15 minutes later and they are outside Bam's room, opening the door. Ville and Mige carry the two drunk men into the room and are about to throw them onto the bed when they notice Kayla asleep on the bed. Ville then notices that the t.v. is on and realises what she is watching. He frowns slightly, and carefully sets Bam down on the bed, Mige placing Ryan down on the other bed before closing the door behind him. Ville smiles slightly at how well Mige knows him, and walks over to the t.v. to turn it off, before climbing into the bed beside Kayla and holding her close.

It is in that moment that he realises Kayla had been crying whilst watching Viva La Bam, and he frowns, kissing her head gently. Until the early hours of the morning, Ville didn't sleep, but was instead watching over his daughter and making sure she was ok. Bam on the other hand, sleep peacefully and dream free from the moment he was set down, completely oblivious as to what had happened.


	21. Waiting Part 2: The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is almost over, and finally some questions will be answered.

-The morning after. Day of gig, Germany, 2006-

Ville rolls onto his back with a sleepy groan. His hand immediately runs through his hair as he slowly awakens from his almost sleepless night. Tilting his head, he finds Kayla curled up against his side, fast asleep. Gently he smooths out her hair, smiling at being with her again when he feels a buzz coming from his pocket. Giving his heart a moment to calm down, he takes the phone out of his pocket and groans rather loudly when he realises it is from Joanna. Kayla stirs at the sudden noise, rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

"Morning," she yawns, moving closer to him.

"Good morning to you too kulta," Ville replies quietly, "Sleep well?"

She nods before looking up at him, realising who it is. She lets out a quiet squeal before hugging him tightly and repeatedly informing him of how much she missed him. Chuckling softly he kisses her forehead with a smile. She smiles back before sitting up and looking for Bam, sighing when she sees he is still asleep along with Ryan.

"Kayla," Ville says quietly, "Why where you crying last night?"

She looks down and sighs. "I was watching dad's show, and every time I saw Missy I got angry and pissed off with her," she admits, "Missy treats me like a child,and just wants to sleep with dad. B-But I don't want her to wreck your relationship."

"C'mere kulta," he says, pulling her into his arms, "As long as I still love Bam, and he feels the same way, nothing will come between us. If she attempts to wreck it then she'll have to deal with me."

She laughs at the thought of Ville fighting Missy, and hugs him before standing up. "I'm going to go eat and go visit Lintu," she says whilst getting some clean clothes."

"I'll try and wake these two up," Ville says before smiling, "You should get Lauri to introduce you to Jonne, I think you'd like him."

She shrugs at this and heads into the bathroom to get changed. Ville stands up and stretches before walking over to Bam's bed and sitting on the edge of it. He gently shakes Bam, cooing softly to get him up. After a couple of minutes of this Ville sighs and kisses Bam on the lips, causing the American to kiss back and waken up slightly.

"Good morning enkil," Ville says lovingly, after he pulls away, "It's time to get up."

Bam groans and leans up to kiss Ville again, but Ville moves away. Bam whines in protest but Ville just smirks and shakes his head. As Bam begins to wake up, Ville starts to wake Ryan up, which was easier than Bam.

Once the two Americans are awake, Ville sends both to the bathroom to get dressed and washed before he heads back to his own room to get showered. Bam sits with just his trousers on, debating on which shirt to wear, whilst Ryan is getting washed.

Finally ready to go, they leave the room and head to the hotel's restaurant. Upon entering they are lead to the table where everyone else bar Joanna and Ville is sitting. Taking their seats, they order quickly and begin light chatter with everyone. Bam quickly looks around the table for Kayla, a habit he picked up from Ville, and smiles when he hears her talking in rapid Finnish to the two lead singers of the other bands.

Suddenly Ville appears alone, much to everyone's surprise. He takes the seat beside Bam and, as calm as can be, kisses him passionately on the lips. Bam kisses back after a brief moment of shock before pulling away.

"What about Joanna?" Bam asks.

"What about her?" Ville says with a sly smile, "We are no more considering my love for you is so overpowering and she was sleeping with my neighbour."

"Oh…" Bam says before his eyes widen, "Oh! So does this mean I can kiss you whenever I want now?"

"Guys as much as we love you," Burton interrupts, "Mind keeping it for later? We are trying to eat."

They mutter their apologises and begin to eat, their hands joined under the table. The rest of breakfast is uneventful, and they head to the venue once they've left the restaurant to begin the soundcheck.

-Show start-

Kayla sits on a box, taking photographs of Negative who have almost finished their set. Ville sits in Bam's lap, placing soft kisses on his lips and neck. Bam blushes at this, gently rubbing his hand in circles on Ville's back. Ville begins to murmur into Bam's ear causing him to blush a deeper shade of red and gently bite his lip.

Negative come offstage and The Rasmus go on, Kayla handing Lauri a feather as he passes. He tucks it into his hair along with the others that make up his nest. Jonne sits down on the box beside Kayla and the two begin to speak in rapid Finnish, occasionally letting out a burst of laughter at something the other said. Bam and Ville notice something is up with Ryan and raise an eyebrow.

"Dunn you ok?" Bam asks, "You aren't jealous are you?"

"No I just don't like stuff like this remember?" Ryan replies, "No offense guys."

"None taken," Ville comments, "Although why did you come along if you don't like it?"

"Didn't have any choice," he replies, "They both begged and pleaded and used those fucking puppy dog eyes."

Bam laughs at this, not realising how much time has passed. The Rasmus have just come off, and HIM are just about to go on. Bam shares one last kiss with Ville before letting him go onstage. Moving to the side so he can have better view, Bam leans against the wall, watching Ville sing as he nods along to the music.

Halfway through the gig, Linde does a long solo, giving Ville enough time for his announcemnt.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he begins, "Rockers, metalheads, fangirls and fanboys alike. Tonight, for this next song I am going to get someone very dear to me up here to sing. This song I wrote for her, and I'd like her to sing it whilst I go take a piss. Come on out here Kayla."

Kayla walks out and catches Ville's wink, causing her to smile widely. Ville gives her a brief hug before walking off stage. As the opening notes are played Vile walks over to Bam and pulls him away from the wall to the middle of the room. Smiling at him, Ville takes his hand in his own before getting onto one knee.

"You mean so much to me Brandon," he begins, "These past 4 years that we have been together have been some of the best years of my life and i wouldn't change any of it.

"This morning I told Joanna the truth and ended it with her, all because of something Kayla said, "I don't want her to ruin your relationship." Yes that may have been about Missy, but in that moment I realised it was also Joanna who was in the way, who could've torn us apart…

"I guess what I'm trying to say Brandon is I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I won't let anything get in the way of that. Brandon Cole Margera will you marry me?"

Ville takes out a small box and opens it to show one of his metal rings with an engraving on the inside. Bam nods and bites his lip as tears start to run down his face. Ville places the ring on his finger before standing up and giving him a passionate kiss, just as they hear Kayla sing the final lines.

"This fortress of tears/ I've built from my fears for you/ This fortress won't fall/ I've built it strong for you…"


End file.
